Skylanders: Samuel's Adventure
by Disneyboy101
Summary: Samuel was just a poor boy with no one to take care of him, but his world is turned upside down when he is transported to the world of Skylands, now he has to team up with the Skylanders to stop Kaos and the darkness from spreading terror and evil. Can Samuel and his friends save the day? Join them and find out! A great adventure awaits you... Behold!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Skylanders, it's locations, the story or it's characters, they belong to their respective creators. I only own Samuel.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

October 12, 2011, 10:36 P.M.

Jersey City, NJ

It was a dark beginning for the young, auburn Samuel. His family had tragically died in a car accident by a drunk driver and now he's taken up refuge in only dark alleys in the shadows of New Jersey. The only comfort he only has is his toy sword that his father gave him on his eighth birthday and a silver locket that his mother gave him when he was born. He would have constant nightmares about the crash, but it would end up on different scenarios, like gets stabbed or shot, or even worse, taken, kidnapped and being used for ransom, or buried alive. He even wonders if his own world was crumbling right before him? Was this his fate? To be left all alone in the world? Who'll take care of him? Who'll teach him what is good and what is bad?

It just seemed like the answers were right in front of him, but he's just feels like he's miles away from it. _How Long?_ He thought to himself, _How long do I have to wait to search for answers?_

"Well, well, Rick," A voice said from behind, "Look what we got here."

"Hello boy," He greeted evilly, "Waiting for Mom and Pop for you at home?"

Samuel was shaking, scared of what these men want.

"Hey kid!" The man shouted, "I'm talking to you! Where are your parents? At home? Doin' Work? What?!"

The boy turned around slowly to find two men, one was Devin, a mid-muscular and tall man, the other was Rick, a short and skinny man, bit a little shorter than his partner.

"Dead..." He replies to them, "My parents are dead..."

"Aw, ain't that sad Devin?" Asked Rick, mockingly, "His own parents are dead, 'Oh boo hoo, I got no one to look after me! Wah-wah!'" Devin laughs at his partner impression of Samuel. "Alright, enough with the jokes," He said as he grabbed a gun from his pocket, "Hand over the money, now!" Samuel puts his right hand up with his left hand grabbing his flight money for where ever he needs to go. "Oh Hallelujah! Hello mon-nay!" He cheers as he takes it out of Samuel's hand, "Jeez kid, you rich or something?"

"No," Samuel answered, "I was using the money to buy a plane ticket, but New Jersey's my home..."

"Eh, I don't care," Devin retorts, but then sees Samuel's locket, it's nothing like he's seen before, "Holy cow, where did you get that locket?"

Samuel clutches his locket with his hands, hiding it from them.

This got Rick curious and demands to see the locket, but Samuel refuses, this made Rick angry, "Look kid, the locket belongs in a pawn shop, so unless you wanna live, you better hand over that locket or I'll blow your brains out!"

Samuel was about to make a break for it until the locket shines bright in their faces, covering their eyes with their hands, this was the perfect distraction, Samuel ran for his life, still clutching the locket in his hands, the light feeling warm and bright. He made it to a park and he hides behind a tree, unfortunately, the crooks are at the same location, not knowing where he is.

"Come out here, you brat!" Devin calls out, "Hand over the locket!"

"Devin, the money is enough," Rick says to his partner, "Let's just go what have and get out of here!"

But his partner isn't having it, "No! That locket belongs to us and he's gonna hand it over, whether he likes it, or not!" He then took his gun and starts his search for Samuel. Another disadvantage the auburn has is that his clothes, a blue zip-up sweatshirt, white shirt, brown pants and white shoes are bright colors, so they'll see him easily. Suddenly, he hears gunshots, meaning that's they're further away and he wasn't that spot.

This is making Devin impatient, "Alright kid, listen up!" He calls out, "We know you're hiding! If you don't hand over the locket in ten seconds, we'll make you!"

Samuel just closes his eyes, hoping and praying that they don't find him. The words in his mind just keep repeating, _Please don't find me, Please don't find me, Please don't find me! _Then a white eared tipped fox appears out of the bushes, looking at him, teeth baring. Samuel looks at the fox and shook his head at it, knowing full well it's going to attack. The fox looked at him with very strange white eyes, it then proceeds to charge at him. Samuel closes his eyes, waiting for the strike to come, the fox jumps with his fangs ready to bite him and then-

_**Bang!**_

Devin shot the fox in mid air, skidding across to the auburn boy, he scared for life. The fox's eyes looked at him, placing his head on his lap. Devin's real close now and has found Samuel with the dead fox next to him, Rick was next to him with a grin on his face, Devin smiles and points the gun to Samuel's head. "Ha, you're a pain to find you kid," He said coldly, "You should've handed over the locket when we told you, otherwise, we could've left you off the hook."

"All you asked for is the money and-" Samuel got slapped in the face by the gunman and grabbed him by the collar of his sweatshirt.

"You questioning us kid?" he asked, "You should really learn to listen and shut up!" He hung him up by a branch, using his the outside tag as a hanger. "Well, class is in session." He point the gun to Samuel's head and was ready to pull the trigger, the boy just closes his eyes, probably fate was cruel to him after all.

Before the shot could be made, Rick interrupted him, "Uh, Devin?" The gunman looks at his partner, "What on earth is that?" The thugs looked at the sky, the stars twinkling a bright white except for one, one was a bright fiery orange and it's getting closer and closer as it descends down to the ground. The muggers yelled and ran, leaving the poor boy hanging, literally. He tries to take off his sweatshirt, once he did, he landed on the ground and as he did, he noticed that the fox was gone.

_Where did it go?_ He thought, but abruptly snapped out as he saw the fireball gonna crash into where he's standing, so Samuel ran the opposite direction where the fireball's going to hit, but he wasn't fast enough as the fireball smashes into earth, causing him to go flying without hitting into anything.

Samuel got up after the fireball hit the ground, causing a small crater in the middle of the park, so he goes to check it out.

In the crater are eight strange figurines of creatures he never seen before, two were purple dragons, one is a blue haired green skinned elf, another is entirely made up of lava, another is a dark brown shark, there's one that looks like a black griffin, one is a orange furry creature holding two golden guns and one is a blue fish carrying a harpoon launcher.

"Wow," he said softly, "Where did they come from?"

"Ugh... What happened?"

Samuel turned around, he thought he heard someone talking, he looks around, but there's no one there.

"Is everyone ok?"

"I'm fine!"

"Still solid as a rock!"

Is he sick? He couldn't be, he's perfectly fine, so where are these voices coming from?

"Hey Spyro," said a male voice, "Where do you think we are?"

No response, then a young adult male voice spoke, "If I was moving, I would love to tell to you Gill Grunt, but right now, we're small frozen statues!"

"Now's not the time to be sarcastic Spyro," a quiet young female voice said, "We need to figure out a plan, without your witty jokes."

Samuel looks around and looks at the figurines, are they the ones talking?

"Aw, come on," Spyro complained, "My jokes aren't that bad, right? Right?"

"Um, excuse me," Samuel interrupted, "Who and what are you guys and how can I hear you in my head?"

Soft gasps from the voices can be heard, then a high pitched male voice, laughed, "Can it be?! Could it be?! Would it be?!"

"Ay, calm yourself Trigger Happy!" said a rough male voice, "You, kid, what's your name?"

"S-samuel." He said frightened, "What are you guys and where did you come from?"

"Oh, our apologies, young man," said a female who's voice sounding sincere and motherly, "We are the Skylanders, I am Sonic Boom, the black griffin and the Air Skylander."

Then the high pitched voice boomed out again, scaring the poor boy, "I'M TRIGGER HAPPY, haha, ha, I-I'm a gunslinger of gold and the Skylander of the Tech element!"

"Jumping cod fish Trigger Happy, calm down!" said Gill Grunt, "You'll scare the boy!" he sighs before continuing, "Sorry about him, anyways, I'm Gill Grunt, just your regular ol' blue fishman with a harpoon launcher and a Water Skylander." Samuel chuckles at the obvious, figuring he is a man fish and water is his element.

"Terrafin," said the rough voice, "The dirt shark Skylander of Earth."

"I am Stealth Elf, the silent but deadly one," the hushed female voice introduced, "I belong to the Life Skylander class."

"Hello!" A tough but friendly male voice greeted, "I'm Eruptor! A Fire Skylander, I'm not really mean, I just sort of look that way."

"And I'm Spyro, the Magic Skylander and the best one that there is!" He greeted himself, but then a young female clears her throat and says, "Uh, Spyro? Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Oh, oops, sorry! Heh," he apologized to the young female, she groans at him, sounds like these two been through a lot together, "The other purple dragon is Cynder, the Undead Skylander and my partner!"

"And your mate?" Samuel asks, then bursts of laughter came from the other Skylanders except Cynder, who remained quiet and Spyro, who was not amused.

"Wait, what?!"

"Well, she's a dragon too," He explains, "Wouldn't that also make her as your mate?" The laughter just continues from the Skylanders, then Cynder laughs as the others go quiet, she was laugh so hard, she couldn't breathe.

"I'm-haha-I'm so sorry, I don't mean to laugh!" She says, but Samuel can't hide the small smile forming his lips, she just continues to laugh until it dies down and she's finally calm.

Then Spyro changes the topic, "Anyways, aside from... that, we accidentally got summoned here by a dark Portal Master and... Ugh, this is kind of hard for us to explain to you humans, how some of you humans start conversations is beyond me." Samuel then sees something glow in the crater.

"What's that?" He asks, he carries the figurine sized Skylanders to the crater and there they see a device.

"Ah, that must be a portal!" Sonic Boom exclaims

_A portal? _Samuel thought as he picked it up, brushing off the dirt from the engraved symbols and carvings, _It looks like something you can throw with._

"So, what does this portal do?" Samuel asks, "Am I suppose to use this in some way?"

"Try placing us on the portal," Cynder suggests, "I think it can take us back home."

Samuel sets the portal down and places the Skylander on it, now they wait... for a couple of minutes. "Ok, well that didn't work, we tried." Spyro said.

Stealth Elf was getting annoyed, "Ugh, really, Spyro? You're just gonna give up that easily?"

"Well don't listen to me!"

"I wouldn't, if you would've just take this seriously for once."

Samuel pays no attention to Spyro and Stealth Elf arguing, as he's more focused on the locket it was glowing the same white shine from earlier, then he looks at the portal, he realizes what this means, he takes the locket off from around his neck and places it on the portal, it didn't do anything for a couple of seconds until the locket floats, it opens and a bright light shines from the portal and into the sky itself, opening a vortex. Samuel is lifted off the ground, scared out of his mind he tries _swim_ back down to the ground, but that barely did anything. The portal and the Skylander are to floating toward the vortex, the figurines are engulfed engulf with different colors, they grew to their original sizes and the light color balls explodes into the Skylanders, unfrozen. They're all heading toward the vortex and then...

* * *

Samuel's eyes snapped open, all he could see is clouds and a clear blue sky, then he looks down to see... fox paws? He looks at his hands, fox paws. He touches his face, he has a muzzle, his hands move up to his head, thankfully, he still has his auburn hair, but also on his head are two fox hears, with white tips on them, finally he looked behind his rear, he has a fox tail, but the tip of the tail is a bit scruffy. He looks at his toy sword, it no longer looks all plastic, the blade is a crystal clear blue blade, the blade itself looks a normal sword blade but the tip of the blade is curved a bit with a purple star gem on both faces on the blade, the handle has a sandy brown cloth wrapped around it and the guard is a combination of a cross guard and a basket hilt, on the end of it has a five loop chain, at the end of the chain is a symbol he has never seen before. He looks at his clothes, he's wore a blue war robes with shimmering light blue highlights, on his feet paws are wrapped with tan support ankle wraps, and sees a sash with elements stitched on it.

He looks around and starts to worry, where are Spyro and the others?

_I remember putting the locket on the portal, _he thought to himself, _Then some vortex opened up and we got sucked into it and then... What even happened after that?_

But then his thoughts were interrupted by a voice, a elderly gentlemen no doubt as he appears through the clouds as he started to speak, "Greetings, young Portal Master, I have been waiting for you."

Samuel looks at the elderly man's head, he had blue sky blue eyes, tan skin and a white beard, he's also wearing a cyan helmet with two long horns and two short ones under them, at the center of his helmet is a blue gem at the middle. The fox boy was terrified as the man spoke again, "Fret not, I will not hurt you, I'm only now spirit of what I once was." Now? What happened to the poor man?

"W-who are you?" He asks.

The gentleman spirit smiles in comfort as he explains, "I am Eon, your guide in this world, but where are you, you may ask."

Eon guides Samuel toward floating islands, filled with sheep, creature he never saw before, houses, buildings, architectures, windmills, etc. His eyes were wide in awe and wonder. They stopped at an island and Samuel landing on his new fox feet paws, feeling the grass underneath him, this is something he's gonna have to get use to.

"This is Skylands," Eon continues, "An ancient world of wonder and mystery." Samuel looks around the other floating islands, in front of him a mile away, there's a ruined temple, he gasps in awe, his mouth agape. "For generations, the Portal Masters and the Skylanders have kept peace and balance of this world, so that all creature could thrive."

Samuel floated again as he follows Eon to another island, the islands themselves feel so alive, people building and helping out one another, to Samuel, it looked like paradise. They stopped by at another island with a sheep eating grass. "Magic is filled here in this world, every rock, every tree, every beast," Then a huge dragon fell on top of the sheep, the beast got up and woolen being got off it's rear, Samuel chuckles at the irony, there's never peace with predator and prey, "And even in you and your bloodline."

Samuel was taken aback by what he said, "M-me?" he asked, Eon nods, "But, can there be magic flowing through me?"

"Well, young Portal Master, I'm very glad that you've asked," Eon replies to him, "But I'm afraid that is something you'll have to figure out on your own, all that you need to know is that you and your family have come from a bloodline of Portal Masters."

Samuel frowns, is there something that his parents haven't told him? He then looks behind him, dark ominous clouds with violet lightning is spreading across the sky.

"But now," The elder Portal Master continues, "Our world is in great danger, the darkness is spreading, Skylands needs your help."

"M-my help?" He asks terrified, "But Eon, I don't even know what a Portal Master is, or what I'm suppose to do! I'm not even trained!"

"That's were your training and a great adventure awaits you Portal Master," Eon said with a comforting smile.

"And you're not gonna do it alone!"

Samuels looks up, It's Spyro and the Skylanders! They're ok!

"Whoa..." That was all that Samuel could say, he looks at his new friend, then with a comforting smile he faced Eon, "Ok, I'll do the best I can to help!"

"Very well then," Eon says, "I have sent my assistant, Hugo to seek you out."

"Will we ever see you again Eon?" Samuel asks.

"We will... soon..." The last words as Eon disappears into thin air.

"Ok... sooo, how do we find Hugo?" The fox boy asks, the Skylanders just stare at him blankly.

"You've never really been here before, have you?" Cynder asks him, he shook his head. "I barely even know where to look first."

Spyro sees some debris up ahead, "Skylanders, look there!" They see pieces of wood, stone and metal floating into a dark vortex. _That doesn't look good. _Samuel thought. "Looks awful, isn't?" Stealth Elf said sadly, "The darkness has been like this, ever since we were gone."

"Well, I'm not gonna stay here and wait for it to continue it's destruction!" Spyro exclaims, "Portal Master, let's go see if we can rescue some civilians from the dark forces!" Samuel looks a little scared, but he tries to put his brave face and nods to the Purple dragon. Spyro grabs onto Samuel's shoulders as gravity returns to normal on his body, "Oh, and you might wanna hold on tight, cause it's gonna get real fast!" Samuel looks at him confused, but like within a second, he takes of, Samuel yelling in fear at first, but then in excitement later, the other Skylanders follow suit.

Samuel's adventure in Skylands and saving the world has begun.


	2. Chapter 1: Shattered Islands

Disclaimer: I don't own the Skylanders, it's locations, the story or it's characters, they belong to their respective creators. I only own Samuel.

* * *

Chapter 1: Shattered Islands

* * *

Hot air balloons rushes out of the island with the Mabu leaving, well, not all of them, one flies towards with careful speed, dodging other debris and other islands. On the balloon are two Mabu, on is Captain Flynn, the best pilot of all in Skylands and Hugo, Master Eon's assistant.

"Wowsers," Flynn exclaims, "Look at all those balloons leaving! Parking's gonna be a snap!"

Hugo pushes his glasses from the bridge of nose. "They're not just leaving Flynn," Hugo explains, "They're evacuating! Something is terribly wrong!"

"Ah, well that explains the flying rock!" Flynn says, as lands the balloon on a bridge and opens the basket for Hugo. The assistant Mabu got out and onto the bridge, while Flynn closes the basket. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Hugo's face drops, of course he wasn't sure, before this even all started, Hugo thought he heard Master Eon's voice in his head, telling him to go to the Mabu residents and wait for help to arrive, they can help rebuild the Core of Light, but is he going insane, or is this really happening? Hugo faces Flynn and says, "Just go on, Flynn! Get to higher ground! I'll meet you on the other side of town!"

"Righty-O. Good luck Hugo." The pilot says, the balloon takes off and heads to the town.

Hugo grabs his book and walks next to a windmill, reading carefully to where he should be at, but Hugo's doubts were catching up to him yet again. "Master Eon said help would be coming," Hugo said to himself, "He said to be right here..." _This is insanity! _He thought, _How much worse is this gonna get!? _Hugo puts the book back and he starts rubbing his temples, he can hardly believe his luck right now. "First, the Core explodes," Hugo says, "Then I start hearing voices in my head- and now I'm in the middle of a village being ripped apart by who-knows-what... Clearly- I am losing my mind."

He then thought he heard a faint voice, calling to him. _I knew it! _Hugo thought, _I knew I was going insane!_ But then he heard the voice again, a little louder, it's not in his head, it's actually happening! Hugo looks over by the dark purple cloud and he couldn't believe who he sees. "The Skylanders! Hey! Over here!" he calls out.

Samuel sees the Mabu calling out to them, shouting for them. "Hey Spyro," Samuel asks the purple dragon, "Is that Hugo?"

"No doubt about it!" Spyro said with confidence, they head to Hugo, and landed on the island.

"Spyro! You've returned!" Hugo exclaims, then Sonic Boom, Terrafin and Eruptor landed, "Whoa! Sonic Boom! Terrafin! Eruptor! You here too! Oh, this is wonderful!"

"THEY AREN'T ALONE! HAHAHAHA!" Trigger Happy calls out, as he and Gill Grunt were carried by Cynder, she tosses the golden gunslinger and the harpooned fishman to the island and they stuck the landing, the she-dragon lands and greets Hugo.

"Felt like a thousand years, huh Hugo?" she asks the Mabu, jokingly.

"Cynder, you're here as well?! And Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt?! This is amazing! Everyone's here!"

"Aren't you forgetting someone, Hugo?" Stealth Elf asks him, Hugo looks behind him, finding her leaning on a arrow sign and she has one of his book.

"Stealth Elf, you're here as well!" Hugo exclaims, making Stealth Elf chuckle, she always likes Hugo's enthusiasm, she toss the book back to Hugo, he caught it and places it back in his pack. "Master Eon was right! That means he did find another Portal Master to help us! I, uh, of course never doubt it for a second, heh."

"Speaking of which," Terrafin says, "That's who we brought with us. Spyro, introduce him please?"

"Huh? D'oh, right!" Spyro remembered, he clears his throat, "Hugo, may we present, Portal Master Samuel." Spyro steps aside and shows Samuel, he give Hugo a little wave of hello and a timid smile.

"Amazing! You brought the Portal Master with you?!" He asks, Samuel was about to say he actually brought the Skylanders here, Hugo interrupted, "Samuel, can you come here so I can have a better look at you?" Samuel shyly step forward to Hugo, the Mabu examines him a little closer when he notices the locket, his eyes grew wide. "I've recognized that locket before! Dusty and Zoey has one just like it!" He exclaims, this made Samuel tilt his head in confusion, he knew his parent? But how?

"You knew my parent?" Samuel asks.

"How could I not know them?!" Hugo says to him, "Your parents and their ancestors are legendary!" Then he suddenly remembers, they have a task to do. "Oh! I almost completely forgot! We have an important mission to do! This village needs our help!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Spyro says, "Let's go help out the villagers and get them evacuated!" They head on their way across the bridge, poor Hugo was barely catching up to them, there's a rock heading toward the bridge, Samuel sees this, so he rushes to Hugo, leaps and tackles him out of the way. The rock slams into the wooden bridge smack dab in the middle, causing for the wooden structure to be destroyed.

"You ok, Hugo?" Samuel asks, Hugo slowly nods his head yes, the fox boy helps him up and continued onward.

"I can't believe you actually saved me!" Hugo says, "Usually the Skylanders would do that."

"Well, any friends of the Skylanders, are a friend of mine." Samuel replied, Hugo understand and they went on. "Hey, is that the village over there?"

Spyro nods and flies up to the Mabu village and sees villagers trapped in theirs houses which were set to a blaze, settlement burned down.

"Samuel! Their people there!" Spyro calls out, "They're gonna need help!"

Samuel gave it a thought, then he'd got an idea, "Ok, Spyro! You, Cynder and Sonic Boom head to the other side of town sees if anyone else needs help! We'll take care of the first one! We'll meet you on the other side!"

"Good plan, Portal Master!" Spyro exclaims, he, Cynder and Sonic Boom head to the other side of town, while the rest stayed behind to help the people on the village they're currently going, they came to a stone wall, Samuel tries grabbing the ledge, but it was a little bit out of his reach.

"Terrafin," Samuel asks, "Can you launch me, Eruptor and Gill Grunt to the other side of the wall?" Terrafin gets into position, his strong arms at the ready. Samuels runs towards the dirt shark and he gets launched to the other side, then Eruptor and Finally Gill Grunt, they see the Mabu, men, women and children were panicking, coughing from the smoke.

"Gilly," Samuel commands, "Get the fires put out, Eruptor, see if you can smash that wall for people to get through, I'm gonna go inside each house and get them out safely!"

Gill Grunt looked at Samuel confused, did he gave him a nickname? He shook the thought and he uses his harpoon cannon and sprays water, Eruptor gathers the people to safety and guides them to the wall where they first came in.

"Terrafin!" He calls out, "Try punching a hole in the wall!"

"All you had to do is ask!" The Earth Skylander shouts, he then punches the wall more than twice, meanwhile Samuel breaks the house door and went in the burning, he calls out if there's someone inside he coughs from the smoke he's inhaling. _Should've brought a mask with. _He thought to himself, he then heard a little girl crying.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?!" He calls out, he scours through the house and sees the little girl Mabu trapped in a room with fire spreading to the nursery, she looks scared, Samuel looks at the ceiling, it's gonna collapse on her if he doesn't do something, he's scared himself, but now's not the time, he rushes through the fire and got to the little Mabu. "Hey, are you alright?" the little Mabu nods, "Don't worry, I'm gonna help you get out of here, ok?" He carries her and tries to find a way out and he sees a the front window, he tells her to hold on tight, he runs to the window and jump through, causing the glass and wood to break, the Portal Master landed shoulder first.

"Portal Master!" Gill Grunt and Eruptor shouted, they went to check on him.

"Ow, I should've taken the door." Samuel said, he let the little girl go to go she finds her family, Samuel smiles sadly, his mind is filled with so many questions as he continues to save some villagers, who were _his _parents? How did they became legends? Were they foxes too? Are they even alive? He shook his thoughts for now and stayed on task.

"Is that everyone?" Samuel asks.

Sonic Boom nods, "Yes, but we need to scour the rest of the village to make sure we didn't forget anyone."

One of the Mabu came to Samuel, the fox asks him if that was everyone.

"Not entirely, the royal family is on the other side of the village," he explains, "You got to rescue them!"

"We'll get to it." Stealth Elf promised, "C'mon, let's get to the other side of the village." They agreed and they went off, as they hurry to the find the royal family, Samuel sees a hot air balloon heading toward the same way they're going.

"Hey Hugo," Samuel asks, "Who's balloon is that?" Hugo sees the balloon's driver and saw his friend, Flynn. The balloon lands on top of one of the hills. The Skylanders follows the balloons location.

"Hey, down there!" A voice calls out from the top hill, they look up to see the pilot, Hugo recognizes him, "Name's Flynn. Hugo's told me all about you. Boy, you got here just in time!"

"Flynn, is there something happening?" Hugo shout asks, the winds were little stronger than before.

"Yeah! In fact, I can see what's causing the island to shatter!" Flynn exclaims, "Come on up here and I'll show you!" The other Skylanders except for Spyro, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Samuel and Hugo went to the top. Gill Grunt using his hydro jetpack, Terrafin swimming through the rock and stone, Trigger Happy, giddily uses his guns bounce his way up and female flyers flew up to the top. Samuel looks at the top.

"That doesn't look easy to me." Samuel said timidly.

"Don't worry Portal Master," Stealth Elf said, "I can teach you how, your father taught me how to deal obstacles like this before and if you fall, I promise, I'll catch you." Samuel still feels a little uneasy, he looks at himself, who is he kidding? An anthropomorphic doing parkour? How is he gonna do that?

"I'll take Hugo, Portal Master." said the purple dragon.

Samuel stops Spyro before he could and says, "Please, just call me Samuel, or Sam, ok?"

"Sam, huh?" Spyro asks, "Or, maybe I could call you S!"

"Don't people usually call you that?" Sam asked.

"Nah, they usually call me one of the heroes of Skylands." Spyro said proudly.

Stealth Elf just rolls her eyes in annoyance, yes, he did had a bigger ego back when they were just known, but that's was then, this is now, he's a little egotistical and cares about the people that needed to be saved. "Well, let's not forget we also share the title, face it, you're stuck with us along with the title, Spy Guy."

Sam laughs as Spyro's jaw nearly hit the ground, he then asks, "What on earth did you say?" Stealth Elf giggles at this.

"C'mon Samuel, I'll teach you how to overcome obstacles like these." Stealth Elf said.

"No, seriously," Spyro said, a little confused as he flies Hugo to the top of the hill, "What did she call me?"

Stealth Elf rolls her eyes and stays focused on teaching her Portal Master the acrobatics, "Alright Sam, pay attention and watch closely." She first starts by running towards the wall, she jumps, grabs a ledge and does a backflip and land on her feet. Samuel was in awe by her performance. "Ok, Portal Master," She said, dusting her right leg off, "It's your turn now."

Samuel looks at the wall, he looks a little worried on how he's gonna do what Stealth Elf did, so, going with what she showed off, he starts running, jumps, but completely missed the ledge, ending up hitting the wall, face first, Stealth Elf winces as her friend hit the wall, slowly his face came off the wall and fell backwards on his back, Sam didn't want to give though, there's people on the other side of the village, eager to try again, he got back up, walked back to where he ran from, runs again and jumps, his paw digits nearly touching the ledge, but he ends up hitting the wall again, this is frustrating the new Portal Master, he got off the wall again, ran back to the spot he ran, ran to the wall again, jumps too late and hits his head on a tree root from the wall, he fell back down on his rear with a look of hopelessness on his face.

Stealth Elf couldn't watch him continuously hurt himself, she went back down to Sam and grabbed his hand, helping him up. "It's ok Sam," She said in a kind voice, "I couldn't get over obstacles like these the first time either." She calls Spyro down, the purple dragon carries him by his master's shoulders and brought him up to the top hill, Stealth Elf using her acrobatics and skills to get up from one ledge to another, when all three of them made it up to the top, they can now see what's causing all of the island to break apart.

"You see that twister?" Flynn asks shouting through the harsh winds, the heroes couldn't believe the mere size of the cyclone, but Samuel knew something was up, he knew magic flows through everywhere, nut who would've caused this?

"That's one big honkin' twister, Flynn." Spyro said, still amazed by the twister.

"Yep, but I've got an idea!" Flynn said.

"Well, if it involves not blowing us back to Kansas, I'm all ears!" Sam shouts through the rough winds, but before Flynn could tell the plan, out of nowhere, a ginormous boulder launched over to where the heroes are at! "WATCH OUT!" Sam shouts, he pushes Hugo and Flynn to the balloon, closes the basket and he and the Skylanders jumped off the hill, the heroes of Skylands landed on their feet, but Samuel got his robes caught on a tree root.

"Is everyone alright?" Spyro asked the Skylanders, they made sure that nobody was hurt or injured, luckily, nobody is hurt. "Hey, where's Samuel?" the purple dragon asked.

"Up here!" He shouts, Spyro flies up to him and got him off the branch, placing him back on the ground. "Wait, where's Flynn and Hugo? Are they alright?"

"We're over here!" Hugo calls out from the balloon, he and Flynn aren't hurt and the balloon is still in one peace.

"That was close!" Flynn says, he waves at the Skylanders, "It's okay! You go on ahead! I'll take her around and meet you back here later!"

"Don't worry about us Portal Master!" Hugo reassures Sam, "Flynn's the best pilot in all of Skylands!"

"Ok! Just make sure you have a rock finder thingy!" Sam jokes, Hugo just facepalms himself, _He's so much like his father,_ He though to himself, _But that's a good thing! I guess. _The balloon takes off to another direction, leaving the Skylanders and their Portal Master, alone.

"I'm getting a bad feeling here guys," Stealth Elf warned "I don't think this is the place where we-" She got cut off by Terrafin, pushing her out of the way as a sharp circular shuriken, zooming pass them, it then ricochets off a rock and back to its owner, caught it by the blade and it's owner, a drone looks at the Skylanders with its orange LED eyes through red visor from its mask, its cybernetic black and silver plates hummed, in its other hand holds a sword in black and blood red, on its helmet has an engraved symbol of a clock, the Skylanders recognize the symbol before, this is no ordinary drone, this belong to one group in particular...

"Time Shadows!" Sonic Boom exclaimed, she and the other Skylanders got into battle position, Samuel sees the drone, he sees the fox ears on the drone's head.

The drone scans each Skylander, first Spyro, then Cynder, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Sonic Boom and Terrafin, then it scans Sam, it's scan targets the locket.

OBJECT FOUND: THE LOCKET OF THE SKYKEEPERS

NEW OBJECTIVE: ELIMINATE THE LAST SKYKEEPER

Sam can sees what its looking at, it's the locket, he clutches it in his hand.

"Hand over the locket, Skykeeper." The Time Shadow drone ordered. Samuel looks at his locket, but why this piece of silver? It belongs to his family, he wouldn't give up on this even for a treasure trove of gold. Samuel shook his head at the drone no, this made the Time Shadow impatient, calling out fourteen more Time Shadows and it repeats again, "Hand it over Skykeeper, or we will use force on you."

"Like our Master's gonna hand it over to you rust buckets!" Spyro called out, "So how about you back off!?"

"You are being uncooperative, Skylander, Lord Kaos will be aware of your return." The drone said. "Time Shadows, engage and attack."

"Now might be a good to get into action Portal Master!" Stealth Elf exclaims to Sam, he looks at her confused, she sighs puts her hand on her forehead, "We gonna have to fight our way out!"

"Fight?!" he asked frightened, "But, I don't know how! There's magic in the sword! I don't know how it even works!"

The Skylanders looked at their scared master, unsure of what to do, the ninja elf just sighs and says, "Fine, I'll cover for you, Portal Master. Spyro, you and the rest of the Skylanders take care of these guys while I take Sam somewhere safe!"

"You got it, Stealth Elf!" Spyro exclaims, Stealth Elf took Sam's hand and ran to find some place safe.

"For Skylands!" Spyro shouts triumphantly as the other Time Shadows goes after the Skylanders. Spyro and Cynder takes to the skies, the drones following them, their sabers at the ready, Spyro and Cynder then splits up, then head back towards each other again with Spyro using his fire breath and Cynder using her black lightning breath, causing it to ignite, shocking the drones' systems to overload, shutting them down and falling down to the ground with hard thunks and clanks. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Spyro cheered, he and Cynder fist bumped each other.

The golden gunslinger and the gillman harpoonist fires their attack at the drones, while the Time Shadows have them surrounded, this gave Gill Grunt an idea, using his hydro powered jetpack, he went up, then Trigger Happy, being Trigger Happy for what he does, spins around and fires at the attackers, blasting one hole each, making them fall backwards, deactivating them, the golden gunslinger stops spinning around and spins his guns while laughing like a maniac, Gill Grunt came back down, slamming into the ground, causing a tidal shockwave, knocking back the drones into the walls or sent them flying off the island. "Haha! Fear the fish!" Gill Grunt shouts in victory.

Meanwhile, Sonic Boom, Eruptor and Terrafin are having a little trouble with the drones, but Terrafin got an idea. "Eruptor, Sonic Boom, remember the Volcanic Whammy?" he asked his fellow team members, they nod, the dirt shark then launches the lava monster in the air with all of his strength the she-griffon screeches a blast of air from her beak, fuzzing their scanning systems from their visors, Eruptor and Terrafin then slams the ground at the same time, causing a volcanic shockwave, melting their robotic legs, then the dirt shark punches their heads off in one powerful swing around, causing their heads to fly off their bodies, shutting them down permanently. "Big money for the champ!" Terrafin triumphantly shouts.

Stealth Elf and Sam came to boulder for him to hide behind. "We'll be safe from here for now," Stealth Elf said to her master, "Hopefully it'll keep the other Time Shadows distracted."

"But what exactly are those thing?" He asked the silent warrior, "Are they even robots at all?"

She nods sadly, then she explains, "They were once great Skykeepers, but now they are servants of evil and destruction. They were exiled warriors who breaks the Skykeepers' code and were never seen or heard from Skylands again, they've either been deceased, or in other worse cases, turned into on of them... it's a disgusting waste of life. They use to fight honorably, but now look at them... emotionless, heartless, cold, killing machines."

"But what _is_ a Skykeeper?" Samuel asked.

She was about to explain, but then more Time Shadows behind them, she got her daggers out and she got in front of him and into her attacking position. "I think I'll let Hugo explain that, once we get off this shattering island, but for now," she says calmly, "Find cover." Sam ran past the Time Shadows, they were about to give chase, but Stealth Elf appeared in front of them. "Going some where?" She asked tauntingly.

"Step aside, Skylander, or we will eradi-" she was growing tired of their warning, she slashes the neck of the bot, slowly it rolls of its body and fell to the ground.

"You should've speak up." she taunts again, the Time Shadows charges at the quiet elf, she disappears, then reappears behind them, she toss one of her dagger and kicks it, zooming to the middle of one of the drone's back, she runs towards it, grabs the dagger and slashes downward, two down, one more to go. The drone tries to slash her to pieces, but reflexes were much faster, she then came to the left side, brings dagger to the drones head and the other dagger to its right side, she lifts the skewered drone head with all her might, bolts and nuts flying off, the wires sparking, then with one final yank, it came off. She looks at it from its visor and says, "You may be made to be silent and deadly, but I'm the most silent and deadliest." She tosses off from her daggers, flying off from the island and into the unknown.

Samuel meanwhile head to the Royal Family's ruined castle. He hears cries for help from people, it must be the Royal Family! Samuel sees them, locked behind the gate and the twister was coming towards them, but this encounters another issue, there are two Time Shadow drones in the way and one of them has the key. _No use for calling the Skylanders to help out now, _he thought to himself, _I gotta rescue the family! But how?! Think, Sammy, think!_

"Please, you have to let us go!" The king pleads, "The tornado will be coming right at us! Please! Let us out!"

"Your pleads will be unheard." The drone said, "Orders are prohibited to let you go."

"Please!" The queen begged, "We have a child with us! You must let us go!"

"Your pleads will be unheard." It repeats, "Orders are prohibited to let you go."

"HEY!" Samuel shouts, pointing his Star Saber at the drones, two shaking hands, holding tightly to the grip, "Yeah, I-I'm talking to you... bolt suckers!" _What on earth was that?! _his mind screams at him, _Now you're just gonna tick them off!_

"Pun detected." The drone stated, "Eradication online."

_See?! See?! Just what I'm talking about! _They charged at the new Portal Master, their swords at the ready, Sam blocks their attack, he blocks from every attack they make, but it's making it harder for him to keep up. One drone sword clashes with his own, then suddenly, Sam's blade glowed a bright orange, sending electrocution and sapping out the drone's energy, shutting it down, then the second drone charges at him, but Sam got the best out of it, his swords sparks electricity, shot a electric stream and shocked the drone, Sam was literally shocked to see the drone paralyzed and fell backwards with a hard thud.

"Portal Master!" The king shouts, "Please, grab that key and get us out of here!" Sam grabs the key and unlocks the locks and opens the gates.

"Hurry! Go find safety!" Sam shouts, they get to safety and hurry to their balloon, but not before they've pasted the Skylanders.

The queen, holding her boy's hand, she smiled at them and said, "You've chosen a great Portal Master, Skylanders, Master Eon would be proud of you and him."

She and her son hurries to their balloon and the king takes off with his family, Samuel looks at the balloon as it takes off, the questions have returned.

"Portal Master!" Cynder calls out, "You saved the Royal Family!"

"Yeah, how did you do it?" Eruptor asked.

Samuel was about to answer, but how can he? He doesn't even know how he did it, so what's there to really explain?

"Let's talk about that in another time," Stealth Elf said, "We need to get off this island and far away the tornado as possible." They do so as they make it back to where they've meet Hugo, whom of which he and Flynn were waiting for them.

"You did it!" Hugo cheered as the Skylanders and Samuel walked towards them, "Thanks to you, all of the villagers have managed to evacuate safely, just in time too!" He looks at what remains of the village. "This is only the beginning. There are reports of terrible disasters all throughout Skylands."

"Yeah, well there's gonna be another one if we don't get moving." Flynn said rushingly trying to get a move on, "That tornado is right on top of us!"

Flynn wasn't kidding, the tornado was moving at a much faster pace than it was before, Hugo sees the situation and remembers.

"Oh...Right!" Hugo says, "We should get to safety. I'll explain everything on the way." With that said, Sam, Hugo and Flynn takes off from the balloon while Gill Grunt, carrying Trigger Happy, soars through the air with his hydro powered jetpack, Sonic Boom, creates wind gusts for Stealth Elf, Eruptor and Terrafin to glide along with and Sonic Boom herself, along with Spyro and Cynder flies.

Samuel was finally about to get some answers, he was about to ask Hugo when Flynn suddenly cuts him off saying, "So, what's your story Portal Master? Got off from a pirate ship? Escaped from Cloud Cracker Prison to clear your name? Oh! How about-"

"Flynn, let him fill us in with the information" Hugo said, getting a little paranoid, but he turns to Samuel, "So, Samuel, tell us about yourself."

Sam explains about how he got here and he also explained about he believed was his parents death from a car crash, his antic with some thugs and how the locket saved his life. Hugo had some time to process from the info that Sam gave him, he knew that the poor fox boy was lied to, it must've been his mother, Zoey, as a cover up to replace his memories with newer ones. "Sam, what you said about your parents' death, it was a cover up, your mother erased your infant memories here in Skylands and transported you to Earth!"

"But why me?" Sam asked still confused, "I don't even know why those drone guys-"

"Time Shadows." Hugo corrected.

Sam continues, "Time Shadows are after me and my locket. Who's Kaos? Why are they working for him if they're solo operators? Who and Where are my parents? What's a Skykeeper? What even happened to them?"

"PORTAL MASTER, SLOW DOWN!" The Skylanders said in unison, that made Sam cover his ears, Spyro and Cynder blushed at each other, knowing full well they're both thinking right now. _Eon, save this kid..._

"Well they're all good questions Sam," Hugo said looking through one of his books, "But we need to take this, one question at a time. So let's start with what is a Skykeeper."

He turns a couple of pages and found the Skykeepers history. "Ah, here we go," Hugo began and reads,

Skykeepers, a clan of warriors who follow the code of peace, happiness and harmony.

The here it is as stated from the first founders of the Skykeepers 'We are keepers of peace, love and harmony.

There will be earth shaking under our feet, wind shaking our hands, water pouring down on our faces and fire that burns in our hearts, remember, we keep our minds calm, clear and focused.

There will be foes who are stronger and faster than us, smarter and skilled than us, lighter or heavier than us, remember, we remember the enemies we faced.

There will be others who will follow our teachings and who will follow the light, they will see creativity, remember, we show them the importance of our imagination and culture.

We forge our weapons in our own way, we use them to defend against the darkness, remember, we show them our style of fighting, so that one day, they'll defend others who can't protect themselves.

Keep this code in memory

-The Skykeepers'

Samuel was in awe and asked, "So, they're like the Skylanders, but with subtle differences?"

"Hugo nods, "The Skykeepers were an amazing clan indeed, so much so, that Master Eon had a chance to meet them and your mother! In fact, He knew both of your parent!"

"Heck, we all knew them!" Cynder butted in, Hugo pushes his glasses back in place again and continues.

"Which it leads up to the next question, who and where are your parent." Hugo stated, "Well for starters, they were both born as foxes." He chuckles about the male fox he'd admire. "Dusty, as you can imagine was a blonde fox and an impressive swordfighter and acrobatic, but his beginnings were a little rough on him, he was taken away from his parents by a cult of assassins, but over time, he became one of the infamous, afterwards he went on to do his own thieving career and he never got caught, but then when he met your mother Zoey, that changed a whole lot! She was an amazing duelist and studies the art of fighting styles." He could imagine them both of how they met like it was yesterday.

Hugo continued, "One day, your father was planning a heist, to steal Zoey's Star Saber which, according to the Outlands black market, it's one of the legendary items to be sold in and they triple their credit bonus if they find two or more. However, Dusty's plan wasn't coming along great, he got distracted by Zoey, tending to the garden and someway, somehow, they've ended up with each other and they became more than friends or allies that day, about 2 years later, your father proposed to your mother and they had two kids, you and your older brother, Quinn."

"I had a brother?" Samuel asked himself, Hugo nods, the young fox couldn't believe it, unfortunately that only lead to more questions than answers, but he'll hold on to those questions until the big ones are out of the way.

"So, another question," Samuel asked again, "Who are the Portal Masters?"

"Portals Masters," Hugo began, "Are the most important protectors along with the Skylanders, whom of which are mentors to them and for as long as anyone could remember, they were protected by them, however, not all Portal Masters are good, some of them ended up corrupted by evil manipulation and darkness, thusly giving them the name Dark Portal Masters and one of them and the strongest was Kaos."

* * *

Flashback, Eon's Citadel, 11 years ago

* * *

_For many generations, the Portal Masters were considered the wisest and the most powerful beings of all and the greatest among them was Master Eon._

_Yeah and nobody knows what that old kook will do next._

_Hush, Flynn, you'll confuse our young Portal Master! Ahem, now where was I? Oh yes, Master Eon and the Skylanders protected the Core of Light, a source that enriched the world, holding at bay the darkness, the ultimate force of all evil, but now Eon was the last Portal Master, growing weaker with age. He knew it was only a matter of time, before the darkness would return..._

Eon was look at the Core of Light from the balcony of his citadel, watching over it like an owl in the night. Behind him were the only two Skykeepers, Dusty and Zoey, along with them were a seven year old Quinn and a month year old Samuel, whom was in the arms of his mother, next to them were Spyro and Trigger Happy. Dusty wore a worried look on his face, he can sense a corrupt power from afar.

"Dusty, are you alright?" His beloved wife asked him.

He shook his head no and said, "The darkness, Master Eon, I sense it coming, it won't be long until it arrives."

"Of that, I've been aware as well, my old friend," Eon said in a calming matter, "I've already prepared everything for what is to come."

Suddenly, dark, oily cloud erupted from the sky, they see the cloud, Dusty prepares his Star Saber, it was black and yellow, the hexagonal blade was a crystalized translucent black with a black and yellow star in the blade, the black guard of the grip had golden detailing. He hopped on the balcony railing, his hand holding on the rail.

Hugo ran to Eon, nearly exhausted from rushing in the citadel and up the stairs.

"M-Master Eon! Skykeepers!" Hugo shouts in a worrying manner, "T-Those clouds! Is something wrong?"

"Have you considered dark, boiling, ominous clouds to be a good thing Hugo?" Eon asked his friend, Hugo shook his head no.

"Yeah and since when's that ever a good sign?" Dusty asked, Hugo couldn't tell if he was asking it in a joking or a serious manner. They then see a floating fortress, it's jet thrusts sounding like an airborne plane ready for take off.

"Quinn," Zoey reminded her eldest son, "Remember to stay with Hugo and make sure they don't find you or your brother."

"But I wanna help you!" Quinn exclaimed worryingly, "You and Dad shouldn't do this on your own!"

Dusty turned his head and looked at Quinn, he smiles and said, "I know you wanna help out kiddo, but right now, this is our fight, you need to stay with Hugo and keep Samuel safe." Quinn gave his father a sadden look, the father bare looking at him like that, he hopped off the railing and knelt down to his son, his hand on his son's shoulder. "Quinn, there will come a time when you're ready to fight and right now, you're not strong enough to fight yet, but when that time does come, Eon will appoint to you as his new apprentice. Promise me that you'll do whatever it takes to keep your little brother safe, can you do that Quinn?"

Quinn nods his head yes and hugs him, Dusty returns the embrace. Zoey looks at Hugo, she can tell that this isn't gonna end well for any of them, mostly Eon, he looked up to him more like a father to him. Zoey places her hand on his shoulder. "Hugo, promise me," She said, "That'll you look over Samuel and train him when he's ready, even if you don't agree with some of the risks he'll have to take." She hands a blanket covered Samuel to Hugo, the Mabu assistant looks at her in worry and sadness.

"But what about you, Dusty, Eon and the Skylanders?" He asked.

"We'll be ok, Hugo," She reassured her friend, but she knows about what her fate will be, she and her husband have already been prepared if this day would come for them, "Take your station and my sons safe." She turns around and readies her pink and silver Star Saber, the curved, crystalized pink blade shines brightly compared to Dusty's black blade, her curved handle with it's metallic pink guard polished and smooth to the touch.

Hugo turns his saddened look to determined as he instructs Quinn to follow him to the safe spot.

"Skylanders," Eon warns, "The darkness has come! Prepare for battle!"

More Skylanders hurried to Eon's side as they now look at a ginormous blue floating head with his robe hood up, black markings around his eyes and a symbol of a species, the Arkeyans, on his forehead, his eyes glowed a blue-white aura, staring down at his foes and spoke out in his deep low-high voice, "BEHOLD! IT IS I, KAOS! How long I've waited for this day to take MY REVENGE! SOON, YOU'LL ALL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME, KAOS! K-A-O-S!" He smiled evilly, knowing for him, victory will be ensured.

"Kaos!" Zoey called out, "We knew you would've returned!"

"And uh, no need to get off topic here," Dusty interrupted them, "But what the hell happened to your head?! It looked like someone put an aquarium pump an inflated it!"

"AH, WHAT!?-"

* * *

Inside Kaos' Fortress

* * *

"EH?! MY HEAD IS AWESOME, I TELL YOU!" Kaos retorts, angered by Dusty's mockery, "FEAR IT! FEAR MY GIANT FLOATING HEAD!"

His green troll butler, Glumshanks, begs to differ and says sarcastically, "See? I told you the head wasn't scary enough."

"SILENCE GLUMSHANKS!" Kaos commanded, "You're spoiling my evil mood." Kaos turns his attention back to his portal, while his servant just rolls his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

Back Outside to Eon's Citadel

* * *

"YOU THOUGHT YOU HAVE BANISHED ME TO THE OUTLANDS?!" He laughs, "I, KAOS, HAVE RETURNED TO DESTROY THE CORE OF LIGHT AND RULE SKYLANDS AS IT'S EMPEROR! AND YOU, MY SIR, ARE OLD AND WEAK NOW, EON! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! NOT EVEN YOUR PATHETIC SKYKEEPERS CAN HELP YOU!" He laughed once more, but his foes don't even give in an inch, not even Eon, who remained calm.

"I've told you before, Kaos," Eon reminded, "You and the darkness have no power here."

"OH? IS THAT SO?" The Dark Portal Master asked him, mockingly, "WELL, WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT! MINIONS!"

Suddenly, orange beams shot down around the Core of Light, summoning Kaos' forces like trolls, dark elves, drows and goliaths.

"SKYLANDERS!" Eon commands, "TO BATTLE!" Spyro and Dusty leaps off the balcony and charges at the dark forces, following them were Cynder and Zoey, then Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Terrafin, then Eruptor, Stealth Elf and Sonic Boom, the battle has begun.

Dusty uses his magic, taught by the Skykeeper elders, and created purple smoke, then blows fire, causing an explosion ring that knocks back the minions away, Spyro meanwhile, rams the other bad guys down like bowling pins, He then leaps in the air and rams down the ground, causing a shockwave and sends his enemies flying. "Mess with the dragon," Spyro quotes, "You get the horns."

Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy, working together, shot harpoons and gold coins at trolls and drows, it's their own personal shooting gallery. The golden gunslinger, laughing manically, never missed his target, each shot, the trolls and drows stayed down.

One troll tried to run away from them, but then he got sucker punched by Terrafin. "Big Money for the CHAMP!" He shouts as he jumps and dive to the ground, digging underneath with his dorsal fin exposed above ground. Trolls tried to get away, but the dirt shark pops out and body slams them, making them flat like pancakes.

Eruptor barfs out lava, while Stealth Elf spun around, creating a fiery tornado and sending them to the drows and goliaths, chasing them away.

"Cynder! Sonic Boom!" Zoey calls out, "You got the Shock and Awe move memorized, right?!"

"Yes ma'am!" They exclaimed, Sonic Boom flew high up into the air, Cynder flew in circles around Zoey, using her black lightning breath. Zoey concentrates and uses her full burst of energy, cuing the other two use their powers at full compacity, causing it to create a shockwave, knocking back all of Kaos' forces and sending them into the air.

* * *

Inside Kaos' Fortress

* * *

Glumshanks was calibrating and keeping score for Kaos' force and Eon's Skylanders and unsurprisingly to him, things weren't going in their favor. "Okay, I've worked it out and..." He trailed off and showed Kaos the score board, Kaos 12, Eon 76. Kaos was paying attention, he was putting his fists to the sides of his head, frustrated that his plan of attack was poorly executed. "Maybe we should go to plan B." His servant suggested.

But Kaos then got it and said, "No Glumshanks! I have a much better idea! Initiate, PLAN Z!"

* * *

The Core of Light

* * *

Spyro, Cynder, Stealth Elf and Eruptor were surrounded, then an explosion erupted and a thunderous roar came out of nowhere. Eon saw the beast and couldn't believe his eyes, a huge, four headed Hydra thrashed and were ready to attack. Dusty looks at the beast and then at the core. "Zoey!" He calls out, "It's going to destroy the Core!" Zoey looks at the horrendous beast, worried that the great beacon of hope will be destroyed, she ran towards to the Core. "Zoey! What are you doing?!" he shouts, but she ignores him, but then he realizes what's she doing.

She got on top of the Core and readies her Star Saber and points it to the sky, a bright pink light shot up to the sky, creating a shield, covering the Core. Dusty ran to her telling her to get away from the Core, but then she said, "Dusty, I knew it was going to happen, I-... no, we have to this... for our boys. For Skylands!" Dusty just looked at her as the hydra then fires it's breath, hitting the shield at full blast. Dusty realizes that there is no other way, so he gently grabbed Zoey's left hand with his right hand and pointed his Star Saber the same direction and shot a bright yellow light and creating a secondary shield, overlapping Zoey's.

The hydra stopped its blast and prepares for it's strongest blast, before it does, Zoey and Dusty looked at each other and say their last words.

"Dusty... I love you..."

"I love you, Zoey... Goodbye..."

They closed their eyes and the hydra fires at them in full blast. "NO!" Eon shouts, the blast hits the shields so hard, it shattered it and then...

**KA-BOOM!**

Energy from Zoey and Dusty's magic and the blast from the hydra powerful blast, blew up the Core of Light, sending Kaos' fortress flying and rotating backwards to who knows where. The Skylanders couldn't believe it, the last Skykeepers and their Portal Master, their friends, were gone. Spyro and Cynder were in devastation the most, they knew them so well, they were family to them. How could they let this happen? Suddenly, a strange yellow and pink energy field surrounded them and sent them away from the ruined Citadel.

* * *

Hugo opened the safe spot's trap door and looked around, nothing but rubble, broken stone, burn marks on the ground and the Core, it was gone too. Quinn looked around, looking for his parents, he calls for them, he then shouts for Master Eon, but then... he discovered his parents Star Sabers, their blades crossed. He picked up their Sabers and stared at them, he couldn't believe it, he didn't want to, but it hit him harder like a freight train, his parents were gone. His eyes were watering, tears flowing down. _Why?_ he thought to himself, _Why did this had to happen now?_

"Oh, Eon," Hugo said to himself as he sees Quinn crying his eyes out, "What are we gonna do now?"

* * *

Flashback ended

* * *

"And that was the day the Core of Light was scattered to the far corners of the universe and Skylands lost it's greatest protectors," Hugo ended, the look on his face, it was the same sadden expression, but he lightened up and continued, "However, this isn't the end of your story. As soon as Quinn and I discovered that the Time Shadows were coming, I had to hide you, so I did the only thing I could, I sent you to different coordinates and sent you far away from here as possible."

Samuel was in shock, his parents were killed by a Hydra? And he was sent to earth by Hugo?

"Hold on, but what about Quinn?" He asked, "He is alright?" Hugo froze, he knows about Sam's brother's fate, but is he really ready to know? "Hugo, you need to tell me that my brother is alright!"

"Hey, whoa," Flynn said, "Cool your jets, kiddo, of course he's alright! He's tough, just like you!"

"Well, actually," Hugo began, "I really don't know about Quinn yet, as the Time Shadows found us, Quinn gave himself up for me and he joined the Time Shadows. I could've told him no, but I was to scared to even step up to them."

This really broken Samuel's heart, first his parents were killed by a four headed dragon, then his own flesh and blood joins the Time Shadows and Hugo had to send Sam far away from Skylands and now it's left into shambles and ruin with disasters and Time Shadows and Kaos' force running amuck.

"However," Hugo said cheerily, "Your parents and Master had survived the blast, but they became spirits, though without their bodies, they can't fight Kaos and the darkness. But now, we have you, young Portal Master!"

"But how can I fight them?" He asked, "I barely know how to fight! All I know is to block and dodge! That's it!"

"Don't worry Sam," Stealth Elf reassured, "With proper training, time and patience, you'll be a proud, full-fledged Portal Master and Skykeeper."

But the only question remains in his mind was this, how much time will they have left before the darkness consumes everything?


End file.
